Who's She and What's With Sasuke?
by Breakingtwilite
Summary: Kaida, a mysterious, deadly young girl who has been kept a mystery by Kakashi, is finally joining the other socialites in genin responsibilities. Guess what certain Uchiha takes a liking to her.
1. The Beginning of My 'New Life'

~I Warned Her, and You Know It~  
RECAP- Sasuke and Kiba now hate each other's guts, Kaida met Shika, Kaida told Kiba about the deal, and now Kaida and Kiba are going to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.  
*Onwards to the Chapta!*  
Kiba: "Oh! Kaida. Sasuke had to go for some training issue, so it's just you and me going to lunch."  
Kaida: "Cool." He took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. We slowly walked to the Ramen Shop, enjoying our time together peacefully.  
We got there, and Kiba had a small bowl of ramen, while Akamaru had some beef.  
Kiba: "You sure you don't want anything to eat?"  
Kaida: "I'm fine. Besides, you're cute when you eat." He blushed and looked away. "Aww, you're embarrassed."  
Kiba: "So? You never blush. That's weird."  
Kaida: "Blushing isn't part of me. My hormones aren't used to having these feelings, yet." He choked on a noodle when I said 'hormones.'  
Kiba: "I guess we'll have to fix that." When he was done we decided to just chillax. Soon, a small pale-eyed girl walked up to Kiba. I'm assuming it was Hinata, judging by her eyes, since I already knew of the Hyuga cousins.  
Hinata: "Kiba.. S-Sakura is..." She looked up at me and stopped twiddling with her fingers for a brief moment. "Uh... You're that.. N-new genin.. Right?" Her voice was soft, and I could see how self-conscious she was of herself.  
Kaida: "Hmph. I'm famous."  
Hinata: "A-anyway... Sakura, is h-having a party. K-Kiba, you're i-invited..."  
Kaida: "Sorry, sweet-pea, but, uh, if he goes, I go. So, you can go warn Sakura that the party's gettin a little spiced up tonight."  
Hinata: "Uh, o-okay. S-see you there."  
Kiba: "Well, this is gonna be a fun day for us, now isn't it?"  
Kaida: "Yep. It's time to crash that bitch's lil party." We walked to her house nonchalantly as if we were invited. We walked in... And if you could see Sakura's face... You would probably die of laughter.  
_Why, why is she here!? I told Hinata either invite Kiba or neither of them!! Gaah!!! She's dead!_Sakura screamed in her head. She brought Hinata to the hall, and everyone, even the people in Iwagakure could hear her scream at Hinata.  
Sakura: "GAAAH!!!! HINATA!!! I SAID KIBA ONLY!!! WHY DID YOU INVITE HER!?" Sakura stampeded out of the hall, leaving Hinata 'bout ready to cry. She walked up to me, aggravated. "Kaida. You were not invited."  
Kaida: "And...?"  
Sakura: "This is a private party."  
Kaida: "And....?  
Sakura: "You shouldn't be here."  
Kaida: "All I'm hearing is 'blah blah blah, pippity pop.' So, uh, good luck with that."

Sakura: "Ugh. Whatever, stay. I don't care anyway." She walked away.  
Kaida: "Aww. And I thought we were gonna have to fight." I went over to the couch and had a small conversation with Kiba when,  
Ino: "Okay.. Let's play a game!"  
Kaida: "Yippee."  
Kiba: "Maybe it'll be fun."  
Kaida: "Well, I'm not playing." Then, Sasuke walked in.  
Ino: "Sasuke! Just in time!" She ran over to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him in.  
Sasuke: "Where's Kaida?" She paused.  
Ino: "You came here for _her_?"  
Sasuke: "Yep."  
Kaida: "What's wrong, _Ino_?"  
Ino: "Almost every girl in Konoha wants to be his girl, and he's practically devoting himself to you. And you're with Kiba?"  
Kaida: "For now, yes." All of the fangirls looked at me with death in their eyes. "Hey, that's my look!"  
Ino: "Whatever, let's just continue the party."  
Kaida: "What about the game?" I faked like I was wanting to play, but in a sarcastic manner.  
Ino: "Thanks for reminding me, Kaida. We will now play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Konoha Style!"  
Kaida: "Konoha style?"  
Ino: "It's thirty minutes now."  
Kaida: "Lovely." She noticed me rolling my eyes.  
Ino: "Guys, put one thing of yours into this hat, and I'll choose the victim." She nonchalantly walked over to me. "Kaida-"  
Kaida: "No."  
Ino: "I didn't even get to speak!"  
Kaida: "And...?"  
Ino: "You're first."  
Kaida: "No." Some guy brought her the hat.  
Ino: "Yes."  
Kaida: "Don't make me bite you."  
Ino: "Do it." She shook the hat.  
Kaida: "Fine. But if I kill the guy, I was under pressure. So, you've all been warned."I grabbed the first thing my hand felt in the was a folded paper. I unfolded the paper to see a beautiful drawing of a lotus. "Pretty."  
?: "Yeah! That's me!!!" A hyperactive guy who looked like he was on crack jumped up. He was wearing his red headband around his waist, which was probably suffocating under all that green spandex. "I'm Rock Lee and I have been cho-"  
Kaida: "Yeah, no one cares. Let's get this over with." I walked in the closet, pissed that I had to defy Kiba like this. Lee followed me into the darkness. The door shut, and the small click of the lock was heard.

Lee: "Why aren't you youthful, Kaida?"  
Kaida: "Why aren't you normal, Lee?"  
Lee: "Normal is not youthful, it's better to be different from others if it means having your own choice on things."  
Kaida: "I'm as different as any person in this house, and I was FORCED to join this game. So, guess what. You're wrong. Youth is just an excuse for hyperactive kids with an act for screaming and yelling out random things."  
Lee: "Do you really think that?" I heard the hurt in his voice, and I knew if I didn't patch this up, I would be a simple bitch who practically ruined the dreams of a boy who never intentionally hurt anyone emotionally. DAMNIT!  
Kaida: "Listen, Lee. You're right. It's good to be different. And I agree. But, I'm not like other people. I'm as pessimistic as it gets, and I can't change the fact that I don't like my youth. I'd rather be a chunin right now, but I'm not. And, it's not going to happen any time soon. I'm sorry to tell you this, but, I'm not a youthful person, and I don't want to hurt you. Please understand. It would be... Youthful? If you did...?" He sighed.  
Lee: "Of course I understand, Kaida. And I'm sorry for you having to be in here with me."  
Kaida: "Why? What's wrong with you that I have to deal with?"  
Lee: "I'm not like Sasuke, I'm not as attractive, I don't have fangirls who chase me down or steal locks of my hair in the middle of the night..." People do that? Ick. "... And I guess its hard being stuck in a closet with a guy like me and I hope you won't count me as an enemy." Ifelt bad for the guy.  
Kaida: "Lee, you are a very nice guy. You have amazing goals, and you are an awesome person. Your intentions are great, and you should be who you think you are. Not who others want you to be. I'm really sorry if I offended you... So, uh... Man, I suck at helping people." I mentally slapped my head for trying to pep him up. I then sighed, showing my brief aggravation for my choice of words. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked straight ahead to see Lee, with tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face.  
Lee: "No, you don't Kaida. That was amazing. No one but Gai sensei has ever said that to me. And I thank you greatly. I think you are on the way to discover great youth." I grinned a little.  
Kaida: "Thanks." Than, the door opened.  
Ino: "Is he dead?"  
Kaida: "Almost, I think he might pass out from a loss of youth." I smirked at his expression and he smiled back.  
Lee: "Youth!" I walked out of the closet and over to Kiba. Sasuke withdrawn from playing until Ino threatened to kiss him. He reluctantly gave up and took something out from the hat.  
It was a sparkly pink ribbon with a rose on it. I almost puked; it was one of the ugliest inatomate(sp?) objects I've ever seen. Although, it is prettier than Sakura. Speaking of Sakura,  
Sakura: "EEEEE!! That's mee!!!! Yayy, Sasuke!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the closet. I didn't mind, it was probably rigged anyway. Ino sighed and shut the door grimacing. About approx. 6 minutes and 43 seconds later, Sasuke came out. He had picked the lock. ((ROFLMAO!))  
Ino: "Not that I mind much, but that's cheating!" Sasuke walked to me.  
Sasuke: "So? She tried to kiss me."  
Ino: "Good point." Sakura walked out of the closet, totally embarrassed. But, the party ((game)) still continued. After everyone had a chance to go, Ino wanted to make Sakura suffer even more;  
Ino: "Okay, Sakura. You're going again. Since you didn't get a fair turn. So, pick." She gave Sakura the hat, and Sakura pulled out a very familiar dog tag. Wanna know why it was so familiar? Well, you're about to find out.  
Sakura's frown turned into a devious smirk.  
Sakura: "This is gonna be good." Kiba got up with a worried look. "Come on Kiba, we've got thirty minutes ALL alone." I stopped Kiba from walking to her.  
Kaida: "Not if I can help it."  
Sakura: "What? Can't deal with the fact that he may leave you for me?"  
Kaida: "I am not about to live a life that you are going to try to ruin. So, either forfeit or choose again."  
Sakura: "No. You can't hurt me. You may be little miss perfect because you have a sensei as a father-" I appeared behind her with a kunai to her neck.  
Kaida: "One, I am not even close to perfect. Neither are you. Two, I can hurt you with as little of my strength as possible, and you still won't have aclue about what happened. So, don't test me. Three, he is not my father. He found me, after I was abandoned and labeled as demented. Don't make me want to deminish your existence."  
Sakura: "Fine! I want to fight." I took the kunai off of her neck, and she turned around. "Yeah, you're fast. So what? I can beat you with my eyes closed! You just think you're better than all of us because you've been personally trained, well you aren't!"

She hurt me.... Bad. But now, now I will hurt her worse!  
Kaida: "Fine. Let's fight. Down at the end of the hill. Bring some medical ninja, you'll need it." I walked out of the house, with Sakura and the rest of the party following. When we reached the hill, I told everyone to back up. When everyone was in a good distance from us, I did my poison cage jutsu. A large, thick wall of purple poison surrounded us.  
Sakura: "Hmm, so you specialize in poison, eh? Not bad." She took out kunai and shuriken.  
Kaida: "Good luck. Someone start it." Kiba stood forward.  
Kiba: "I will. Ready... Go!" Akamaru barked, wanting to help. Sakura immediately threw three shuriken at the top half of my body, and two kunai at my lower half. I caught the shuriken while jumping and stepping directly on the kunai. I threw theshuriken back at her, when she didn't see it coming. Two stabbed her arms, and one barely cut the sideof her neck. I took out four senbon, and aimed at four critical spots on her body. I threw one at each wrist, and on at her neck, and the last at one of her ankles. She screeched in pain and fell to the floor. But, dismissing the blood ((which was making me crazy)) she got up and took out another kunai, running at me with it. I took out my own kunai, and also tried to hit her with it. Our attempts deflected, and I swung my leg low while spinning, causing her to fall to the ground. I stepped on her chest, causing her breathing to be less sufficient.

Even with unsuccessful breathing, she decided to make me homocidal.  
Sakura: "See? You don't know when to stop! You are worthless to Konoha! Before anyone heard about you, no one was scared to leave their homes! I mean, yeah they knew of you, but they knew you didn't get out much, so no one cared. Sasuke was even close to being mine! and you ruined it! You ruined everyone's life Kaida. You are a good for nothing, gothic, emo, demented,suicidal idiot who can't help anyone but herself. So, good luck in Hell!" That's it! I took out my senbon, well more of it.  
Kaida: "That may be true, but I'm not the one dieing today, now am I?" I threw the poison senbon at every pressure point in her neck thatI could find. "Bye bye, Sakura."  
I felt the blood splatter on me, and heard the sound of the needles meeting the bare flesh of Sakura's trapped body. The sweet scent of the blood greeted my natural senses, and I could practically taste the blood. All of this was making my bloodlust grow eager, and more insane. The balance of my self control was dropping, and I almost gave in to the objective of killing more innocent people. I knew I had to leave this area before I actually did kill more.  
I let my cage down and walked away from the murder I created.


	2. A Lovely Talk with the Uchiha Kid

*Sasuke*  
What's wrong with her? Why hasn't she fallen for me? Could this be the one? I must find out!  
"I have a simple question." I stated.  
"Hmm? What shall the 'simple' question be?" Kaida said smartalically (sp?).  
"What was your past like?"  
"Why should I tell you? It's not like there's an invite saying 'ask Kaida all about her past, she's not suffering enough!' is there?"  
"I didn't mean it like that. I need to know what your life was like, it could be critical." She was looking at me irritated for a while, then her expression softened up, and she looked sorry for something.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that. It's just a lot has happened. And, I may get touchy about it." She walked a little closer to me, away from the door.  
"Yea, just a bit." I retorted. She gasped, and looked as if she had seen a murder.  
*Kaida*  
"Yeah, just a bit." He commented. I was paying more attention to the moving images in his head, than the actual present day. It seems when he was about 8, his older brother killed his whole clan, including his parents, and ran off to join the Akatsuki. I gasped at the movie rolling along in his mind, it was horrible. I felt like I was there, and I sorta wanted to leave. But, no matter what, the more I saw it, the more I _longed_to see. Pictures of blood, an empty village, and bodies scattered were running through my conscious.  
Then, the mostmiserably remembered scene came. I saw, through his perception, his parents being murdered. I saw the blood, I heard the voice, and I felt the shuriken hit my arm. I grabbed my arm.  
"Curse these stupid eyes." I muttered.  
"What?" He heard me.  
"Um, nothing. And about my life: I was abandoned when I was 5. My parents called me a demented being, and left me without notice. I had to provide for myself, and that was the easy part. When I was older, like 8 or something, weirdo guys would look at me weird, and follow me around. I would either fight them and kill them, or run away to keep a low pro."  
_She's killed before? Wow, and I thought I was strong. I hope I'm not on the list._Was some of what he was thinking.  
"I only killed the men who try to take me, or hurt me. It was self-defense, which I have plenty of." I continued answering his wonder. "I could kill a chunin if I wanted to. I'm just tired of my life being about hurting others. But, it's not like that! People just assume that's what I am."  
"Oh..." _I think she is the one! Sakura's gonna be pissed, but that's just perfect._"I have a favor to ask you."  
"What is it?" I saw what was coming.  
_I should ask her, I have to. Only the true one accepts. She may even have sharingan, which could be very helpful._ He thought.  
"Um, would you... Help me kill my brother, Itachi?" He asked.  
"Well, if I knew where the Akatsuki were I would of course help. But, they'd be hard to track." I could use my ANBU tracking skills. But, he's not anyone with information, so... Nevermind. I'm a weirdo talking to herself.  
"Well, we could probably-- how'd you know he was in the Akatsuki?"  
"I'm just that smart."  
_I'm not sure I can trust her, she seems to know quite a lot of information about Itachi. Not sure that's good.__  
_"What's your clan's power?" Just out of 'curiosity'.  
"Sharingan. But, there are certain ones, mine is just 'sharingan'."  
"Oh... Is that why you're eyes aredifferent?"  
"You're one to talk. Mine at least aren't a color of the rainbow." I rolled my eyes.  
"Thanks. Well, mine have a reason to be this color."  
"Well, what is that?"  
"I, too, have sharingan. It gives me infinate information of any person, place, or thing, and it let's me hear people's thoughts. So, what now? Oh." I was bein all gangsta. *lol*  
_She is the one, yes!!!! She accepted the favor, and she has SHARINGAN!!! Whooo_! His thoughts were overexcited, but his facial expression was calm.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up, you can _read minds_? So, you've known everything I've been thinking, and more?"  
_That's why you were making those faces!_ He looked at me irritated. I laughed at that last comment. I just nodded.  
"I am so sorry about your past, Sasuke." I looked sympathetic.  
"I asked you, and you nearly refused. But, you have the free choice to enter my mind and privacy at any time, without me having a say, all because of _your_ sharingan?" I nodded, again. "That's jacked up!"

*Sasuke*  
"That's jacked up!" I said, agrivated that she knew everything about me. "No wonder you knew about Itachi and the Akatsuki."  
"I knew about the Akatsuki, just not your brother. I'd be glad to kill them all." She looked like she was reminiscing.  
"Why would you kill them? What'd they do to you?" I have to know if Itachi hurt her, that'd just give me another reason to anihilate him.  
"Well, they ran me out of my village a few years ago. Now that I think about it, I think that there was a girl in there. I never knew girls were allowed." She looked down. "That was until they tried to kidnap me."  
"Whoa. I don't think they have any girls." I tried to think, but I didn't know that much since they were a secret organization.  
"Then, who was that person with the blonde hair?" I think she's referring to Deidara.  
"You mean Deidara?" I asked, hoping she didn't already know what I was thinking.

"You mean the one you thought I was referring to?" She stuck her tongue at me. I have to admit that was pretty cute. "Thank you."  
Just then Naruto's head popped out of the crack in the sliding door.  
"Iruka says everyone needs to be in their seats." He ordered. He looked at Kaida. "Hey, you're the new girl, right? Why are you with Sasuke?" Kaida's hands balled into fists. Her face was close to a scowl.  
"Get out Naruto." I said. He looked worried as he disappeared. "What?"  
"You do not want to know what.... He was.... Thinking." She choked out.  
"What was it about..?" I asked, wondering about it. I thought if it was about her and Kiba.  
"Nope. It was about... Me and... You." Whoaaa! Did not see that coming. "Me neither.... I mean, we're only twelve years old!!"  
"Just forget about him. He's clueless. Let's go." she walked back to her spot with Kiba, and I followed. When I sat down next to them, Kiba's face was shocked...


	3. Today Has Not Been My Luckiest

*Kaida*  
Kiba: "So, what did you talk about?"  
Kaida: "Uhm, I'd rather not mention it to you..." Sasuke laughed, lightly.  
Kiba: "Huh? Mr. Hotshot laughed? What kind of impact are you bringing here?  
Sasuke: "A good one." -muttered tone- Kiba's eyes looked confused, then green with envy.  
_What is he talking about? So, he thinks he knows Kaida?_His thoughts ranted.  
Kiba: "What do you know about her?!"  
Sasuke: "A hell of a lot more than you!"  
_Kaida, I know you are listening in._I winced at his realization. _Have you told him any more than you told me?_I shook my head, since Kiba had no clue what I would have been responding to.  
Kiba: "Back off!" He stood up and slammed his hands on the table in front of us. Sasuke repeated the action.  
Sasuke: "In your dreams!"  
Kiba: "If so, my dreams are coming true!"  
Sasuke: "Gaaah! She'll be mine!!"  
Kiba: "How Mr. Showoff!?" Even over the yelling, I heard the girls whispering.  
Sakura: "I've never seen Sasuke like that."  
Ino: "I know! It's awesome! You go Sasuke!" I sighed, my turn to talk.  
Kaida: "Stop! You two sound like those idiotic fangirls who need a friggin life!"  
Ino and Sakura: "Hey!"  
Kiba: "Fine! But, let's see who's team Kaida gets put on!"  
_I swear if that jerk gets her, I'm going to break this desk..._Kiba growled in his inner thoughts... -oooh mystcal-  
Sasuke: "That's fine with me!!" They sat down and folded their arms, revealing smug expressions on their faces. I kinda liked the jelousness.  
Iruka: "I will now announce the squads. Hatake Kakashi's Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-" I better be with Kakashi or Asuma. Or someone's existence will pass through these halls untill I say stop...  
-Distant- Naruto:"Yeah!"  
Sakura: "I'm doomed...."  
Iruka: "Sasuke Uchiha-" Sasuke scowled, Kiba's expression lit up.  
Sakura: "Cha!!"  
Iruka: "And it seems like we are having to add an extra, under certain quaint circumstances." Both of the boys around me looked outward, confused. Haruno and Uzumaki looked up."Kaida Nyaru will be joining team 7." Kiba's head fell onto the table, and Sasuke smirked one of his 'oh so famous' smirks. A girl's gotta admit, it was pretty sexy...  
Sasuke: "Knew it..."  
Kiba: "Uggggghhhhhhhhhh..."  
Kaida: "As long as I'm with Kakashi, whatever."  
Sasuke: "We'll be getting to know each other pretty well, now won't we, Kaida?"  
Kiba: "Shut it."  
Sasuke: "You're jealous, aren't you, mutt?"  
Kiba: "At least, she's _my_girlfriend!" Girlfriend?! Well, that was uncalled for...  
Sakura: "Girlfriend? When did that happen?"  
Kaida:"Mehh, sure; can't hurt, I guess..."  
Kiba: "Cha!! Told you she was my girlfriend!"  
Sasuke: "Not for long!" Oh shit...  
Kaida: "No! Sasuke, please. Don't tell him!"  
Sasuke: "Why not? He'll find out anyway. Why not now?"  
Kiba: "What? Know what?!"  
Kaida: "Ugh. Thanks."  
Sasuke: "She'll tell you later."  
Kiba: "As long as I find out!" Were they agreeing?  
Sasuke: "Hn. You won't want to." Nevermind.  
Kiba: "Yeah I will."  
Sasuke: "Nuh uh."  
Kiba: "Yeah huh."  
Sasuke: "Nuh uh!" Enough of this crap!  
Kaida: "Enough!"  
Soon Iruka finished announcing teams. Kiba was on a team with a girl name Hinata, and another boy named Shino. The other people don't matter. We all left the building.  
While I was making my way to the back forest, movement caught my eye. I drew poison needles, and a kunai.  
Kaida: "Well? Who's there?! I'll anihilate you whether you answer or not. Show yourself, damnit!" I jumped onto the mid branch of a fir tree and readied myself for battle. Someone disguised as Sasuke jumped from under me. I put my needles away, keeping my kunai out, seeing that they were no threat.  
'Sasuke': "It's me. I'm just testing you."  
Kaida: "You're not Sasuke. You know," I looked at the kunai twirling around from my finger, and looked back at him. "Impersonation can be pretty deadly." I took a step forward and he took a hesitant step back. The body poofed, and an orange kid walked forward.  
Naruto: "Hi I'm Naruto, one of your teammates. How could you tell?"  
Kaida: "It was obvious..." I was lying... I've gotten better at it, what with all those years with Kakashi. *snicker, snicker*  
Naruto: "I was thinking maybe we could hang out, you know, to get to know each other, since I have no idea who you are." He smiled this cheesy grin and put a hand on the back of his head.  
Kaida: "I'm Kaida. Nice to meet you. Now, you know me. So, now, you can leave." He was about to speak, but I cut him off, "Better yet, how about I leave?" I turned around and jumped through the trees. Then, Kiba jumped in front of me out of nowhere.  
Kiba: "Hey baby!" I was so surprised I slipped. I was falling down the trees, but I did my handsigns to catch immediate balance. "A-Awesome!"  
Kaida: "What are you talking about? That was totally embarrassing!"  
Kiba: "No way! I say it was sexy. It was like a chunin move! How'd you do it so quickly?"  
Kaida: "Kakashi taught it to me, when I was ten. That's when I started to want to be a ninja."  
Kiba: "That's so cool! You're lucky a sensei is your father."  
Kaida: "Lucky? He's only my 'father' because he found me!" I'm not letting anyone say I'm luckier than them! Ever...!  
Kiba: "I'm sorry!"  
Kaida: "That's what Sasuke knows that you don't. But..." My voice was softer now, "He knows how it feels." I flipped onto another branch and jumped away. I landed into a clearing and ran as fast as I could. I was back at the village when someone caught me; Sasuke.  
Sasuke: "What's wrong? Are we being attacked?"  
Kaida: "No... I just want to be alone."  
Sasuke: "Like that's gonna happen... Wait, why?"  
Kaida: "I'm just a tad bit... Upset..."  
Sasuke: "At me?"  
Kaida: "Hell no! At. . . Kiba."  
Sasuke: "Hmph. Wonder why."  
Kaida: "You know those things I told you?"  
Sasuke: "Mhm."  
Kaida: "I didn't tell him, and he said I was lucky about Kakashi being my caretaker. I got pissed. Sorry I'm dumping it all on you." I turned around, but he was gone. Leaves were crunching as if they were agitated. Great. Go figure.  
Kaida: "Sasuke..." I followed the signs of movement, and after a few seconds I caught up with Sasuke. I slowed my pace so I wouldn't pass him. "And, where are you going?"  
Sasuke: "Why do you care?"  
Kaida: "Don't. Touch. Kiba. Got it?" He stopped, I did the same.  
Sasuke: "You ruined it."  
Kaida: "Oh come on! I'm just a bit pissed, is all. You don't have to go all violent on him. That's my job! Anyway, I'll work it out later. Just, back off. Kay?"  
Sasuke: "Ugh... Fine." We started walking around together; appreciating nature. Again, Kiba popped up at a random moment.  
Kiba: "Kaida! I'm really sorry! I never meant anything!" He noticed Sasuke. "You went to him?"  
Kaida: "First of all, I didn't go to him. I was getting away from here, and he caught me. Second, I know. Don't be sorry. Hey, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at me. "I need to talk to Kiba." He got the picture, and I knew that because he gave Kiba a death glare and reluctantly walked off. I took Kiba's hand and started to walk with him. "Listen, Kiba... I need to tell you something..."  
Kiba: "If it's about your life, you don't have to. If I'm going to hurt you by having you tell me your past, you don't have to."I laughed at his cluelessness. "What?"  
Kaida: "It's about my future." I got serious. "I can't be with you forever. No matter how much I want to."  
Kiba: "I know. We all have to die at some point." He wasn't getting it.  
_What is she talking about? Is she breaking up with me?_He questioned himself.  
Kaida: "No. I'm not breaking up with you. And, no, that's not what I'm talking about. I can't be with you… Because, in a few years, I'll belong to someone else."  
_Belong? That's ridiculous! Wait… Did she just answer my question?__  
_Kaida: "I know it's ridiculous. And, yes, I did answer your question. Make that: questions."  
Kiba: "How? And why?"  
Kaida: "I can't tell you how, and I made a deal with someone. I am to help them in the future, since I have nothing else to do besides join the ANBU. So, yeah."  
Kiba: "So, technically we aren't really together?"  
Kaida: "Of course we're together. Well, for now. I mean... If we weren't, would I do this?" I leaned in and kissed him lightly. He was surprised at first, but quickly kissed back. After what seemed like an hour, but was really fifteen seconds, we separated. We were still holding hands when we walked back in Sasuke's direction. We found him leaning on a tree. I walked over to him.  
Kaida: "What are you doing?"  
Sasuke: "Thinking."  
Kaida: "About what?"  
Sasuke: "Our little agreement."  
Kaida: "What about it?"  
Sasuke: "I may just call it off."  
Kaida: "Now, why would I want you to do that?"  
Sasuke: "I just think it'd be weird for me to be with someone who made out with a dog."  
Kaida: "I barely kissed him. Although, if I'd kissed you, I would've kissed a shadow." I smirked. Kiba laughed. "What? He called you a dog."  
Kiba: "I don't mind. At least my component is a living creature."  
Sasuke: "You're just happy you have something to blackmail me with. But, it can be used vice versa."  
Kaida: But, then it'd affect me."  
Kiba: "Yeah, you hurt me, you hurt her."  
Kaida: "Hate to burst your bubble, not really, but it'd only affect me because I'm the one who kissed you."  
Kiba: "Moment ruiner." Sasuke was about to make a smartass comment when that Sakura girl interrupted.  
-farther away-Sakura: "Sasuke!"  
Kaida: "Can't you get a fucking life?! Damn, that troublesome woman."  
-closer-Sakura: "Thanks for leading me to him." She stuck her tongue at me.  
Kaida: "Shut it, you dumbass prep."  
Sakura: "Sasuke, you want to go to lunch?"  
Kaida: "He can't." I said that before Sasuke could speak.  
Sakura: "Why not?!"  
_Who put her in charge of Sasuke's plans?_Sakura grimaced at me.  
Sasuke: "Because I'm going with Kaida."  
Sakura: "What, do you snag ever guy you can get your hands on?"  
Kaida: "What, don't you know how to get a life?" Mockery was confident in my tone.

Kiba: "Nice."  
Kaida: "I know." I was saying 'thanks' in Kaidaese.  
Sakura: "You're like Ino. You have to take everything that I like!"  
Kaida: "I don't even know who Ino is."  
Sakura: "So? That's worse! If you are like someone without knowing them--"  
Kaida: "Just shut up!!"  
Sasuke: "Now, you know how _I_feel."  
Kaida: "Sheesh. I see your pain."  
Kiba: "Let's go back to the village, Akamaru needs to eat."  
Kaida: "Okay."  
Sasuke: "Sakura?"  
Sakura: "Yes, *Sasuke?*"  
Sasuke: "Get lost."  
Sakura: "B-but... Sasuke...."  
Kaida: "You heard him, Pinkie! Get lost."  
Sakura: "Grr.... Fine!" She stormed off.  
Sasuke: "Let's go." We walked quietly to the back of the Academy.

Kiba: "I'm gonna miss that place."  
Kaida: "I don't care for it." Sasuke shuddered.  
Sasuke: "So... Many... Fangirls."  
Kaida: "Blech! Don't remind me.'  
Sasuke: "You didn't even go to it."  
Kaida: "Yeah, but that Sakura girl. Their must've been clones of that."  
I saw a boy sitting in a tree a few yards away from the Academy. "Who's that?"  
Sasuke: "Shikamaru. Another genin."  
Kaida: "Hmm. Well, I'm gonna go check it out. You two stay here and try not to rip each other's limbs off. Please."  
Sasuke: "I'll try."  
Kiba: "Hmph." I shook my head and walked over to Shikamaru. I swiftly jumped onto the tree branch he was on, and sat down, without waking him up. After a few seconds of looking at him, he woke up.  
Shika: "Hey. You're that new girl that Kiba and Sasuke are fighting over, right?"

Kaida: "Yes, yes I am. And trust me; it's not as much fun as it looks."  
Shikamaru: "You a ninja?"  
Kaida: "Duh."  
Shikamaru: "Then, why were you never at the Academy?"  
Kaida: "I was... Personally trained... For certain reasons..."  
Shikamaru: "What? You socially enabled or something?"  
Kaida: "No! Not really! I have a few friends."  
Shikamaru: "Name one." Before I could name any, he added, "Not including Sasuke and Kiba."  
Kaida: "You suck."  
Shikamaru: "Whatever. Well, if you were home-trained, what were your grades?"  
Kaida: "Depends on the category."  
Shikamaru: "Genjustu."  
Kaida: "D."  
Shikamaru: "Don't you have a Kekkei Genkai similar to the Sharingan, though?"  
Kaida: "All I can do is hear peoples' thoughts if I look at them and concentrate."  
Shikamaru: "Wow. No wonder. Anyway... Taijutsu?"  
Kaida: "A."  
Shikamaru: "Ninjutsu?"  
Kaida: "B."  
Shikamaru: "But you were trained especially... How do you get a B by that?"  
Kaida: "I know the hand signs... I just can't perform them as perfectly as Kakashi. I also don't have the copier move. Plus, I'm more of the violence with blackmail and knowledge."  
Shikamaru: "Interesting. Cooperation?"  
Kaida: "Yeah... I got a C, because I'm a bit stubborn... And smartalic... And arguemental... And people annoy me... And a over violent. So, yeah."  
Shikamaru: "Wow. What about positivity?"  
Kaida: "F."  
Shikamaru: "Why!?"  
Kaida: "I'm a pessimist. I hate bright futures and fairytales; they are all fake lies about what people want to hear. It covers up all the pain and depression our lives actually hold."  
Shikamaru: "Oh. That's why. Well... I guess you only like to run and fist fight, right?"  
Kaida: "Speed is my natural ability. I come from the Nyaru clan from the Mist Village. It, uh... Died out. But, my Kekkei Genkai is the rarest of them all. The Nyaru clan can obtain three skills, seeing one's movement before they do it, sorta like Kakashi, but it doesn't enable the person to do it, it just prepares them. Another is feeling another's emotion. Like, if you are near two people who truly love each other, even if they don't know it, you feel the feeling they have. It works with any emotion. Even if the person is as blank as Naruto's mind, their inner emotions are easily accessible. Mine is the last, and rarest. I was among a few who have had it. The emperor, who accepted me as a prodigy, the Empress, who hated my guts because she was very superstitious, and said that there was a demon in me, and the guard of the palace. Who constantly showed me off. Which was annoying."  
Shikamaru: "Did you say the clan died out?"  
Kaida: "Yeah..."  
Shikamaru: "I read that the clan was massacred. You didn't know that?"  
Kaida: "Alright, yeah, I did. But, my clan, besides the Uchihas, was supposed to be among very high standards, and it's embarrassing to have people know it was slaughtered. And not many people know that, which I am thankful for. I can't have people think I'm the last existence of a weak clan."  
_She's lying about something. Either that it's embarrassing, or that she doesn't want people to think that she's part of the clan... I'll watch this one. Very carefully._I studied his thoughts, hoping I wouldn't be caught filing through his mind.  
Shikamaru: "Well... Kiba's coming over here. Good luck." I smiled and waved, disregarding how much I wanted to smack his head through that branch, and jumped down right in front of Kiba.  
Kiba: "Oh! Kaida. Sasuke had to go for some training issue, so it's just you and me going to lunch."  
Kaida: "Cool."


	4. I Warned Her, and You Know It

~I Warned Her, and You Know It~  
RECAP- Sasuke and Kiba now hate each other's guts, Kaida met Shika, Kaida told Kiba about the deal, and now Kaida and Kiba are going to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.  
*Onwards to the Chapta!*  
Kiba: "Oh! Kaida. Sasuke had to go for some training issue, so it's just you and me going to lunch."  
Kaida: "Cool." He took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. We slowly walked to the Ramen Shop, enjoying our time together peacefully.  
We got there, and Kiba had a small bowl of ramen, while Akamaru had some beef.  
Kiba: "You sure you don't want anything to eat?"  
Kaida: "I'm fine. Besides, you're cute when you eat." He blushed and looked away. "Aww, you're embarrassed."  
Kiba: "So? You never blush. That's weird."  
Kaida: "Blushing isn't part of me. My hormones aren't used to having these feelings, yet." He choked on a noodle when I said 'hormones.'  
Kiba: "I guess we'll have to fix that." When he was done we decided to just chillax. Soon, a small pale-eyed girl walked up to Kiba. I'm assuming it was Hinata, judging by her eyes, since I already knew of the Hyuga cousins.  
Hinata: "Kiba.. S-Sakura is..." She looked up at me and stopped twiddling with her fingers for a brief moment. "Uh... You're that.. N-new genin.. Right?" Her voice was soft, and I could see how self-conscious she was of herself.  
Kaida: "Hmph. I'm famous."  
Hinata: "A-anyway... Sakura, is h-having a party. K-Kiba, you're i-invited..."  
Kaida: "Sorry, sweet-pea, but, uh, if he goes, I go. So, you can go warn Sakura that the party's gettin a little spiced up tonight."  
Hinata: "Uh, o-okay. S-see you there."  
Kiba: "Well, this is gonna be a fun day for us, now isn't it?"  
Kaida: "Yep. It's time to crash that bitch's lil party." We walked to her house nonchalantly as if we were invited. We walked in... And if you could see Sakura's face... You would probably die of laughter.  
_Why, why is she here!? I told Hinata either invite Kiba or neither of them!! Gaah!!! She's dead!_Sakura screamed in her head. She brought Hinata to the hall, and everyone, even the people in Iwagakure could hear her scream at Hinata.  
Sakura: "GAAAH!!!! HINATA!!! I SAID KIBA ONLY!!! WHY DID YOU INVITE HER!?" Sakura stampeded out of the hall, leaving Hinata 'bout ready to cry. She walked up to me, aggravated. "Kaida. You were not invited."  
Kaida: "And...?"  
Sakura: "This is a private party."  
Kaida: "And....?  
Sakura: "You shouldn't be here."  
Kaida: "All I'm hearing is 'blah blah blah, pippity pop.' So, uh, good luck with that."

Sakura: "Ugh. Whatever, stay. I don't care anyway." She walked away.  
Kaida: "Aww. And I thought we were gonna have to fight." I went over to the couch and had a small conversation with Kiba when,  
Ino: "Okay.. Let's play a game!"  
Kaida: "Yippee."  
Kiba: "Maybe it'll be fun."  
Kaida: "Well, I'm not playing." Then, Sasuke walked in.  
Ino: "Sasuke! Just in time!" She ran over to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him in.  
Sasuke: "Where's Kaida?" She paused.  
Ino: "You came here for _her_?"  
Sasuke: "Yep."  
Kaida: "What's wrong, _Ino_?"  
Ino: "Almost every girl in Konoha wants to be his girl, and he's practically devoting himself to you. And you're with Kiba?"  
Kaida: "For now, yes." All of the fangirls looked at me with death in their eyes. "Hey, that's my look!"  
Ino: "Whatever, let's just continue the party."  
Kaida: "What about the game?" I faked like I was wanting to play, but in a sarcastic manner.  
Ino: "Thanks for reminding me, Kaida. We will now play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Konoha Style!"  
Kaida: "Konoha style?"  
Ino: "It's thirty minutes now."  
Kaida: "Lovely." She noticed me rolling my eyes.  
Ino: "Guys, put one thing of yours into this hat, and I'll choose the victim." She nonchalantly walked over to me. "Kaida-"  
Kaida: "No."  
Ino: "I didn't even get to speak!"  
Kaida: "And...?"  
Ino: "You're first."  
Kaida: "No." Some guy brought her the hat.  
Ino: "Yes."  
Kaida: "Don't make me bite you."  
Ino: "Do it." She shook the hat.  
Kaida: "Fine. But if I kill the guy, I was under pressure. So, you've all been warned."I grabbed the first thing my hand felt in the was a folded paper. I unfolded the paper to see a beautiful drawing of a lotus. "Pretty."  
?: "Yeah! That's me!!!" A hyperactive guy who looked like he was on crack jumped up. He was wearing his red headband around his waist, which was probably suffocating under all that green spandex. "I'm Rock Lee and I have been cho-"  
Kaida: "Yeah, no one cares. Let's get this over with." I walked in the closet, pissed that I had to defy Kiba like this. Lee followed me into the darkness. The door shut, and the small click of the lock was heard.

Lee: "Why aren't you youthful, Kaida?"  
Kaida: "Why aren't you normal, Lee?"  
Lee: "Normal is not youthful, it's better to be different from others if it means having your own choice on things."  
Kaida: "I'm as different as any person in this house, and I was FORCED to join this game. So, guess what. You're wrong. Youth is just an excuse for hyperactive kids with an act for screaming and yelling out random things."  
Lee: "Do you really think that?" I heard the hurt in his voice, and I knew if I didn't patch this up, I would be a simple bitch who practically ruined the dreams of a boy who never intentionally hurt anyone emotionally. DAMNIT!  
Kaida: "Listen, Lee. You're right. It's good to be different. And I agree. But, I'm not like other people. I'm as pessimistic as it gets, and I can't change the fact that I don't like my youth. I'd rather be a chunin right now, but I'm not. And, it's not going to happen any time soon. I'm sorry to tell you this, but, I'm not a youthful person, and I don't want to hurt you. Please understand. It would be... Youthful? If you did...?" He sighed.  
Lee: "Of course I understand, Kaida. And I'm sorry for you having to be in here with me."  
Kaida: "Why? What's wrong with you that I have to deal with?"  
Lee: "I'm not like Sasuke, I'm not as attractive, I don't have fangirls who chase me down or steal locks of my hair in the middle of the night..." People do that? Ick. "... And I guess its hard being stuck in a closet with a guy like me and I hope you won't count me as an enemy." Ifelt bad for the guy.  
Kaida: "Lee, you are a very nice guy. You have amazing goals, and you are an awesome person. Your intentions are great, and you should be who you think you are. Not who others want you to be. I'm really sorry if I offended you... So, uh... Man, I suck at helping people." I mentally slapped my head for trying to pep him up. I then sighed, showing my brief aggravation for my choice of words. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked straight ahead to see Lee, with tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face.  
Lee: "No, you don't Kaida. That was amazing. No one but Gai sensei has ever said that to me. And I thank you greatly. I think you are on the way to discover great youth." I grinned a little.  
Kaida: "Thanks." Than, the door opened.  
Ino: "Is he dead?"  
Kaida: "Almost, I think he might pass out from a loss of youth." I smirked at his expression and he smiled back.  
Lee: "Youth!" I walked out of the closet and over to Kiba. Sasuke withdrawn from playing until Ino threatened to kiss him. He reluctantly gave up and took something out from the hat.  
It was a sparkly pink ribbon with a rose on it. I almost puked; it was one of the ugliest inatomate(sp?) objects I've ever seen. Although, it is prettier than Sakura. Speaking of Sakura,  
Sakura: "EEEEE!! That's mee!!!! Yayy, Sasuke!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the closet. I didn't mind, it was probably rigged anyway. Ino sighed and shut the door grimacing. About approx. 6 minutes and 43 seconds later, Sasuke came out. He had picked the lock. ((ROFLMAO!))  
Ino: "Not that I mind much, but that's cheating!" Sasuke walked to me.  
Sasuke: "So? She tried to kiss me."  
Ino: "Good point." Sakura walked out of the closet, totally embarrassed. But, the party ((game)) still continued. After everyone had a chance to go, Ino wanted to make Sakura suffer even more;  
Ino: "Okay, Sakura. You're going again. Since you didn't get a fair turn. So, pick." She gave Sakura the hat, and Sakura pulled out a very familiar dog tag. Wanna know why it was so familiar? Well, you're about to find out.  
Sakura's frown turned into a devious smirk.  
Sakura: "This is gonna be good." Kiba got up with a worried look. "Come on Kiba, we've got thirty minutes ALL alone." I stopped Kiba from walking to her.  
Kaida: "Not if I can help it."  
Sakura: "What? Can't deal with the fact that he may leave you for me?"  
Kaida: "I am not about to live a life that you are going to try to ruin. So, either forfeit or choose again."  
Sakura: "No. You can't hurt me. You may be little miss perfect because you have a sensei as a father-" I appeared behind her with a kunai to her neck.  
Kaida: "One, I am not even close to perfect. Neither are you. Two, I can hurt you with as little of my strength as possible, and you still won't have aclue about what happened. So, don't test me. Three, he is not my father. He found me, after I was abandoned and labeled as demented. Don't make me want to deminish your existence."  
Sakura: "Fine! I want to fight." I took the kunai off of her neck, and she turned around. "Yeah, you're fast. So what? I can beat you with my eyes closed! You just think you're better than all of us because you've been personally trained, well you aren't!"

She hurt me.... Bad. But now, now I will hurt her worse!  
Kaida: "Fine. Let's fight. Down at the end of the hill. Bring some medical ninja, you'll need it." I walked out of the house, with Sakura and the rest of the party following. When we reached the hill, I told everyone to back up. When everyone was in a good distance from us, I did my poison cage jutsu. A large, thick wall of purple poison surrounded us.  
Sakura: "Hmm, so you specialize in poison, eh? Not bad." She took out kunai and shuriken.  
Kaida: "Good luck. Someone start it." Kiba stood forward.  
Kiba: "I will. Ready... Go!" Akamaru barked, wanting to help. Sakura immediately threw three shuriken at the top half of my body, and two kunai at my lower half. I caught the shuriken while jumping and stepping directly on the kunai. I threw theshuriken back at her, when she didn't see it coming. Two stabbed her arms, and one barely cut the sideof her neck. I took out four senbon, and aimed at four critical spots on her body. I threw one at each wrist, and on at her neck, and the last at one of her ankles. She screeched in pain and fell to the floor. But, dismissing the blood ((which was making me crazy)) she got up and took out another kunai, running at me with it. I took out my own kunai, and also tried to hit her with it. Our attempts deflected, and I swung my leg low while spinning, causing her to fall to the ground. I stepped on her chest, causing her breathing to be less sufficient.

Even with unsuccessful breathing, she decided to make me homocidal.  
Sakura: "See? You don't know when to stop! You are worthless to Konoha! Before anyone heard about you, no one was scared to leave their homes! I mean, yeah they knew of you, but they knew you didn't get out much, so no one cared. Sasuke was even close to being mine! and you ruined it! You ruined everyone's life Kaida. You are a good for nothing, gothic, emo, demented,suicidal idiot who can't help anyone but herself. So, good luck in Hell!" That's it! I took out my senbon, well more of it.  
Kaida: "That may be true, but I'm not the one dieing today, now am I?" I threw the poison senbon at every pressure point in her neck thatI could find. "Bye bye, Sakura."  
I felt the blood splatter on me, and heard the sound of the needles meeting the bare flesh of Sakura's trapped body. The sweet scent of the blood greeted my natural senses, and I could practically taste the blood. All of this was making my bloodlust grow eager, and more insane. The balance of my self control was dropping, and I almost gave in to the objective of killing more innocent people. I knew I had to leave this area before I actually did kill more.  
I let my cage down and walked away from the murder I created.


	5. Returning

Who's She and What's With Sasuke? 5

((I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, cause if I did, Sasuke would have fallen in love with someone, already.))

RECAP: Kaida just killed Sakura at a party, ((Muahaha)) Kaida is in even more pain, and... Her senses are going crazy. ((Hint hint))

Chapter 5: Returning

I looked over my shoulder to see six other genin surrounding Sakura's corpse. I snickered as someone checked her pulse and screamed. When I looked forward again, Kiba stopped me from advancing forward.

Kiba: "You just killed Sakura!"

Kaida: "I warned her, Kiba. She would've done the same thing."

Kiba: "But, you _killed _her! She's gone!" Ino ran up to me.  
Ino: "How could you?! Do you have no heart!?"

Kaida: "I guess not." I walked passed them, bumping their shoulders. I walked into the forest, avoiding all of the calls. Once I found a really tall spruce tree, I ran up it, only to stop at the top. "So this is the end of the beginning of my new life, huh? At least I'm alone."  
Sasuke: "Not completely. Why does it have to end?" I turned around to see Sasuke's cold stare looking straight into my dead one. "So what, you killed a ninja, big whoop. It's gonna happen."  
Kaida: "You don't understand, Sasuke! This is just another one added to my list. I've killed so many others. I've killed an _elite _ninja, Sasuke. I'm a screwed up kid."

Sasuke: "I know how it feels to be left alone in the world, to have to fend for yourself, and be judged. Don't let that stop you. You are stronger than the hokage, possibly smarter. Stay on the right track, for me." He jumped over to my tree and held my shoulders. "You over Kiba?"  
Kaida: "Maybe." He smirked and crashed his lips unto mine. Damn, he was a really good kisser! "Now I am," I muttered against his lips.

Sasuke: "Good." We pulled apart and embraced each other.

Kada: "After that murder, Kakashi is most likely not gonna want to see me again."  
Sasuke: "If you really believe that, you can stay with me. I've got plenty of room."  
Kaida: "Thanks. You don't have to give up your stoic ego for me."  
Sasuke: "If I don't want to lose you, I have to."

Kaida: "Why wouldn't you?"  
Sasuke: "You're perfect for me."

Kaida: "I'm way far from perfect. Unless killing is a good trait."

Sasuke: "At least you had the guts. You did me a favor."

Kaida: "I did?"  
Sasuke: "Yup. Only 400 more to go."  
Kaida: "400 more students?"  
Sasuke: "Nope. Fangirls. You're my secret weapon."  
Kaida: "How?"

Sasuke: "After that scene, if I'm with you, they won't even look in my direction."  
Kaida: "Or they'll see it as a game and annoy the shit out of me."  
Sasuke: "But, you'll just kill 'em right?"

Kaida: "Ho could you say that!? I'm emotion ally scarred from killing my teammate!"  
Sasuke: "Shut up. You know you want to."

Kaida: "Yeeaahh... So true. It's a good thing you can see past my fake emotions."  
Sasuke: "I_ know _you have no emotions."  
Kaida: "Well then."  
Sasuke: "So... You gonna stay with me?"

Kaida: "Well... I was planning on moving to the Hidden Sand Village, but... Why not?"

------------The Next Day------------

Kaida: "Nuuu!!!"

Sasuke: "You're a genin, you have to!"  
Kaida: "I'm disqualified! Tell 'em I'm dead! I'm at the bottom of the Mist Village! I'm. Not. Going!"

Sasuke: Screw everyone else! Just come to class!"  
Kaida: "No! I can't see Kakashi! He'll kill me!" He let go of my feet and I fell on the bed, releasing my grip on the head board.

Sasuke: "You honestly think that?"

Kaida: "Well... Sorta..."

Sasuke: "There's only one way to find out; come on!"

----------In The Classroom----------

We walked into the classroom, silently closing the door behind us. Naruto was all alone looking out the window blankly. He turned around and walked to me.

Naruto: "Kaida?"

Kaida: "If it's about Sakura, screw you."

Naruto: "Well... If you need anyone to talk to.." He looked down.

Kaida: "I killed your girlfriend and you want to be my shoulder to cry on?" Didn't see that coming.

Naruto: "Is there something wrong with me?"  
Kaida: "And you think something is wrong with you?"

Naruto: "Just because you killed on ninja, doesn't mean you'll for sure do it again. I hope."

Sasuke: "Naruto, leave her alone. She has enough on her mind."

Kaida: "Thank you Naruto. Sasuke, s'okay. I'm glad he's being nice." I forced a weak smile.

Sasuke: "Here comes Kakashi." I heard light footsteps treading down the hall. The door slid open and Kakashi stepped in.

Kakashi: "Kaida. So glad you decided to join us. I thought you'd be in Sunagakure by now, knowing you."

Kaida: "I could be a clone."

_Did you forget my special feature? _He thought as he pointed to his eye. Then Naruto interrupted.

Naruto: "What's our mission!?"

Kakashi: "We are first going to get to know each other. Meet me on the roof." He then vanished. Sasuke took my hand and we jumped out the window onto a fir tree.

Naruto: "Hey!" We traveled up the tree until we reached the roof. Naruto appeared after us. Kakashi was sitting on a box waiting.

Kakashi: "Well, take a seat around me." We all sat in a rainbow shape around Kakashi. I sat closely next to Sasuke, Naruto a small distance away. "How about we start with something simple? Like, your name, what you like, what you dislike, any hobbies, and hopes for the future. I'll start to show you what it's like. I am Hatake, Kakashi. I like somethings... And I dislike the other things. I'm not telling you my hopes. Or hobbies." Like I didn't already know.

Naruto: "My turn! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, a lot! And I dislike waiting 3 minutes for the quick ramen to cool after boiling, and my hobby is tasting different types of ramen. I know I'm going to be Hokage some day. Believe it!" He looked over at me. "Your turn Kaida."

Kaida: "I'd rather not."  
Naruto: "Please?"

Kaida: "I'll pass." Sasuke sighed, irritated. "Alright, alright." Naruto leaned in with a cheesy grin on his face. "I'm Kaida Nyaru. I like wolves, crows, and black things. I dislike preps, obsessive people, and things that get in my way. My hope is to stay alive. My hobby is... Uhmm... Reading."

Kakashi: "Looks like it's your turn." Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke: "I am Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan. I don't particularly like anything, and I dislike a lot of things. My dream is not a hope, it is a will to reality. I _will _gain power, I _will _revive the Uchiha clan, and I _will _destroy a certain someone." Naruto winced at the last part.

_Destroy? _The young blonde thought. I leaned over to him.

Kaida: "Just cuz he says that, doesn't mean it's you." He calmed down a bit.

Naruto: "Thanks." He flashed a warm smile.

Kaida: "No problem." I returned the gesture.

Naruto: "And I thought you were gonna be another Sasuke."  
Kaida: "Buuut, I could be wrong and you could be dead by tomorrow." I shrugged.

Naruto: "Take that back." I smirked.  
Kaida: "Sorry, no take backs." I winked and he leaned back with a shocked expression.

Naruto: "Uhh..." He blinked twice.

Kakashi: "Tomorrow we will be doing a survival test."  
Naruto: "But, we already did this kinda stuff in the Academy!"

_I don't want to do that again! _His inner-Naruto groaned.

Kakashi: "This isn't normal training."  
Naruto: "Then what is it?" Kakashi laughed.

Kaida: "Wait a minute. That was a normal question, what's so funny?"

Kakashi: "If I answer, you're not going to like it."

Naruto: "Hmm?" _What's up with this guy?_

Kakashi: "Only 9 graduates out of the 27 are going to pass and become genin. The 27 that don't will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy."

Naruto: "Whaaat!?"

Kakashi: "See? Didn't I tell you, you weren't going to like it? That's how it is. I am going to decide whether you pass or not. Meet at the designated training area. Class dismissed. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll puke." He disappeared.

A/N: Yes. Short chapter. I know. I just wanted to get chapter five out of the way, and stuff. So... Yeah.


End file.
